In this information age, there is an overwhelming amount of information readily available and accessible partly due to the ability of individuals to disseminate information freely, quickly, and easily. Often, information may be delivered to a user's mobile device in near real-time as push notifications. Push notifications often may be used to inform users of various types of information, such as schedule, new email, or news, etc. In most instances, at least a portion of a push notification may be presented on a display of the user's mobile device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.